12 Days of Christmas
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: 12 daily one shots, all with different scenarios and different lengths, loosely based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. Happy holidays!
1. 12 Drummers Drumming

_This is my holiday gift to you, the readers. 12 daily one shots, all with different scenarios and different lengths. They are loosely based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, some more obvious than others. I will not be posting on the weekends, but you can otherwise expect little daily gifts in your inbox. Happy holidays!_

 _ ***Disclaimer** : **All** 12 stories are rated **M**. **All** 12 stories are **graphic in nature and language**. Some have an actual plot, and some don't. If that's not your thing, please accept my warm wishes as a gift instead._

 _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer._ _No copyright infringement is intended._

 **We're counting from 12 down to 1, like the end of the song.**

* * *

"Thank you, good night!"

I watched as Edward left the stage, sweaty and gorgeous. The others followed him, waving at the screaming fans as they went. There was nothing quite like seeing them live; the vibe from the audience, the deafening noise of the drums and other instruments. Seeing the boys thrust and prance on stage never failed to turn me on.

The best part about it was that Edward was always high on adrenaline after a concert, and never failed to show me the best time of my life. Knowing I had to wait for the three to four hour concert to be over before I could jump him, and then wait while he greeted the backstage fans, and even while he showered before he would come to me, made the anticipation erotically excruciating.

The mob backstage was large, so many cheering and screaming women and men wanting to touch any of the members they could reach. Emmett with his tall form and broad shoulders, making any woman feel safe and protected by his side. Jasper, full of blue eyes and Southern charm, melting the panties off a woman with just his voice. Jake, towering and built, naturally tan with long, inky black hair, never had trouble with the ladies.

But it was Edward I watched. Always Edward. Long legs, lean torso, a ready smile and strong brow. Eyes an ocean mixture of blue and green, and those lips… I fantasized about his lips when they weren't on me, full and soft and made for kissing. His hand went to his hair in a subconscious gesture, and I watched his long slender fingers, shivering at the thought of them inside me.

He looked up as though he sensed my presence, and the crooked smile he gave me only lifted on one side. There was a naughty gleam in his eyes, and I wondered what he thought of now. The way he liked to bend me over the arm of the couch in his dressing room, sex up against the shower wall, or waiting until we were heading home so I could ride him in the back of the chauffeured car.

Swallowing, I smiled back and squeezed my kegel muscles. Temporary and useless relief, as he was staring right through me like he couldn't wait to devour me. Signing one more shirt, he broke from the crowd with a wave, heading down to his dressing room behind the rope set up to separate the fans from the band.

I followed him slowly, savoring the wait. By the time I entered the room and locked the door, I could hear the shower running. Deciding quickly, I stripped off my jacket and tossed it on his chair, followed rapidly by my boots and jeans. Next came my shirt, underwear and bra. Opening the bathroom door, I let the steam waft over my naked body and stepped inside. I could just make out his form through the frosted glass, smooth and firm skin as he unknowingly gave me a view of his hard ass.

"Care for company," I purred as I opened the glass.

"Only if it's you," he answered as he turned to me.

Stepping in, I felt the hot spray as it stung me, but I didn't care. I circled, forcing him to withstand the water to his back and then sank to my knees, enjoying the way he immediately grabbed my hair as I enclosed his hard length in my mouth. I had to relax my throat as his cock hit the back of it, but I still couldn't quite take him all the way in. He gasped as I cupped a hand under his balls, caressing them in my palm as he fucked my mouth, making shallow thrusts. I hummed, scraping my teeth lightly up his shaft, then created suction around his tip just before he pulled me up to meet him, pushing me against the wall of the shower. The tiles were still cold, and I gasped both from the chill on my back and the way his hands went to my face, kissing me deeply for all he was worth. When his long fingers went to my needy pussy, I moaned like a whore and bucked toward him. He stroked me for a minute before pulling away his hand, and I grabbed his hips roughly, pulling them against my own to trap his cock between us.

"You like my cock, don't you, Bella? You like it in your mouth and in your pussy, don't you baby."

I whimpered as he kissed me hard again, and reached for the cock he was so proud of. When he finally thrust inside me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders to make it easier.

"So good, Edward! Unh!" I yelled at him, loving the way the frenzy never went away. This was easily the best after show ritual.

"I love you," he breathed, pumping furiously in and out of my aching body. "I love you, baby."

With my forehead pressed tightly to his, I panted out the words, too. "I love you, oh _God_."

Every muscle tightened, locking down around his cock as we both neared the summit, his hips faltering. He shouted a healthy _fuck_ and sighed my name, kissing me as we both came back down.

"Great show tonight," I murmured, and he laughed.


	2. 11 Pipers Piping

Today is Bella's first day as the Forks High School band teacher. Despite my teasing her about being a band geek, she has immense passion and talent for playing the flute. Walking down the familiar halls, I head to the band room to pick her up and take her to dinner to celebrate a successful first day.

I spot her through the window in the door, putting away sheet music and straightening things up. I just watch her for a minute, enjoying her in her element. She looks up and sees me, and I wave and open the door to visit with my love.

"I'm almost finished," she says, smiling at me.

"Take your time," I reply as I kiss her hair.

She tells me about her day, and I watch her become more excited as she uses her hands to elaborate her thoughts. She's flushed in the face as she says the kids liked her and actually listened, which was her only worry. She becomes more animated and pleased with her career, and I become turned on as she talks.

"Bella," I say as she pauses. She looks at me in question. "You are _so_ hot right now." I move closer to her, running my hand into her hair. "The more content you are with your job and your talent, the more you turn me on."

She smiles up at me in her happiness, and I lower my head to meld my lips to hers. She opens to me, pliant and responsive. Sweeping our tongues together, she moans and my dick twitches harder. Fisting her hair in one hand and her shirt in the other, I lean her backwards as I devour her.

She breaks away to breathe heavily. "I'm the last one here, Edward."

"Is that so?" I whisper. She nods, so I back her over to her desk, a smirk on my face. She grins, quick and happy, as I pull her demure pencil skirt up to her waist and lift her to sit on the edge of the desk.

I dip again, kissing her thoroughly as I play around the edges of her panties with my fingers. When she's panting and moaning, I lean her back, pulling the lace off swiftly and tucking it in my pocket. Stroking down her body, I nudge her knees further apart as I lean down, kneeling at the altar of my precious wife. Nose skimming, tongue tasting, I reach her clit and take it between my lips, gently pulling and tugging, changing to long languid licks of my tongue as she writhes and moans.

I can tell she's almost there when she starts scrambling for something to hold on to, settling on a death grip on the edges of her desk. Short screams are broken off with heavy breaths, and I smile as I add a few fingers to my efforts. Teasing and twirling, I push them in finally, curling them against her g-spot and watching in fascination as her upper body lurches up.

"Fuck!" she spits out, clamping her legs around my neck. I have to stop and pull them away before she suffocates me, and I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Easy, sweetheart," I coo. "Come on, Bella, come for me."

It only takes another few passes of my tongue around her clit before she struggles not to scream, her legs trembling and her back arching as she moans low and long.

When she leans up on her elbows, I stand next to her, smoothing her hair down and smiling at her. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

She shakes her head. " _You_ are incredible, Edward. We will definitely finish this at home later." She stands alongside me.

"Yeah, we will," I growl in her ear and pull her underwear out of my pocket to twirl them around my finger as she fixes her skirt. "And you're not getting these pretty things back any time soon."

* * *

 **See you on Monday!**


	3. 10 Lords a Leaping

"I am angry with you!"

"Why would you be angry with me?" he asked in a haughty tone of voice.

" _Is there_ anything _I can do for you, milord_ ," she mocked in a higher pitched voice. " _Let me touch your bicep and pretend it is not unseemly to do so!_ Ugh!"

He laughed, which only increased her ire. "She was but a servant, Isabella. She is of no consequence."

"Is that what she tells you when you are bedding her? That I will never find out because she is of no notice?" she tossed out.

His eyes darkened at that. "Do not insult me, wife. I do not take other women to bed, though I would be within my rights to do so."

"At least you admit you wish to do exactly that, merely because it is your right. Who am I to stand in your way. I'm positive the maidens are already abed, but maybe Harriet the housekeeper is still awake!" Her cheeks blazed red as her voice rose higher.

He moved to her, a quickly calculated step. He grabbed her upper arms none too gently. "My lady, you are jealous," he pointed out, as though this explained everything.

She huffed and wished to spit in his face at his arrogance. "If there is no adultery, why do you need to flirt? Am I not enough for you?" Her voice cracked as her ire was replaced with uncertainty.

"It was not flirting on my part. I dismissed the wench soon enough, and now I find myself in your chamber while you rail at your husband." His fingers toyed with the top of her bodice. "Do you need reminding that I belong to you, and you to me?"

"Maybe I do," she said breathily, quickly catching up to his mood.

His fingers dipped into the lace and fondled her breasts, pulling at the fabric until one white globe was exposed to the coolness of the room. Her nipple peaked at his touch as he rolled it between his long fingers. She stared him down, unflinching when he yanked at her bodice and ripped it down the seam. When he crashed his mouth to hers, she wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her.

He backed away and tugged on her clothes, and she helped him remove the heavy brocade gown. He grew frustrated at the many ties and layers, wishing he'd thought to have her handmaiden undress her before this altercation. Off came petticoats and off came britches, off went his shoes and her hair pins tumbled to the floor unheeded. When they were bare as the day they were born, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She sat up to meet him as he crawled up in her direction.

Pulling her to him, he lifted her by the hips and seated her over his cock, letting her sink down and engulf him in her warmth. "You are my wife. You are the _only_ one I fuck, Isabella."

"Yes, Edward," she whimpered, rolling her hips and pleasuring her husband.

"Say it, Isabella," he demanded, kneading her heavy breasts in his hands.

"Say what, my lord?" she asked seductively.

He squeezed his eyes closed and groaned into her neck. His movements sped, trying to force a faster pace. "You know how much I love it when you call me that."

"When I call you what, my lord?" she asked innocently, squeezing him with her inner muscles.

"Gods, Isabella!" he shouted, coming inside of her so hard he saw spots of light.

Reaching between them, he moved his fingers to the place she loved him to play with, pinching and rolling and gliding his fingers around where they were still joined. He reveled in watching her lose all decorum, to become wild and abandon decency in his arms. Only he was given this side of her, only when they were alone did she wail like the legendary banshee when he played her body just right.

When their bodies were still, they reclined together on the bed and kissed softly. "I will make a better effort to send the servant girls away quicker."

"It was as you claimed, Edward. They make me jealous," she admitted.

"Whatever for?"

She blushed, the enticing color moving up her chest to her cheeks. "Because I am riddled with strange feelings as I grow your son inside my womb."

"Isabella!" He grinned, looking directly in her large, dark eyes. "Is it true?"

She nodded, pleased. "Aye," she said softly, guiding his hand to her flat stomach. "It is early yet, but soon you will feel him as he kicks. He will be strong, like his father."

" _She_ will be strong, and smart, and beautiful like her mother," he corrected, the adoration clear on his face.

"I have everything I've ever wanted, Edward."

He kissed her. "As do I, my lady. As do I."


	4. 9 Ladies Dancing

There was no way I was getting on that stage with the other girls. I didn't care if it was amateur night, they couldn't pay me enough to dance in front of strangers and take off my clothes.

As I studied my friends preparing to take the stage, a group of men ran past us, whooping and hollering as they went. They jumped on the stage, and I tried to count them as they started gyrating to the music pumping out of the speakers. My attention was diverted by the hot guy with the crazy ruddy brown hair flopping in his face, the extremely toned abdomen as he ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the audience. I couldn't help but laugh giddily as it hit me in the face, the spicy warm scent of his cologne intoxicating me and encouraging me to jump up there with them. My girlfriends screamed my name as I felt bold enough to dance back and forth, joining each man separately in dirty dancing style moves.

When I reached the man whose shirt I had tucked into my waistband, I felt like I was already drunk. My usual inhibitions fled my mind when the handsome stranger wrapped his long fingers around my waist, searing the flesh between my shirt and pants. I wasn't comfortable with taking my clothes off, despite this being a strip club, but apparently the men had no such qualms. Shirts flew, belts were unbuckled, and pants dropped. The audience was at a deafening level now, almost drowning out the heavy sexual beat of the music.

When he dipped his head to kiss me, I could only place my hand on the sharpest jaw I'd ever seen and allow it. My eyes automatically closed, letting all other sensations take over. The prickly stubble along his jaw as it scratched the pads of my fingers, the warmth that spread from our joined lips and down my throat to my chest. It pooled between my legs, eliciting a moan that stayed trapped between our mouths. His breath tasted like peppermint, tingling my tongue with it's flavor. He smelled the way his shirt had, cologne and male musk mingling in my nose. It was all so overwhelming, and when he whispered in my ear, it tingled until I shivered and moaned again.

"Come to my room with me," he said huskily.

My head nodded before my brain caught up with the intent behind the action. Before I could blink, he was towing me off the stage, out of the club, and to the bank of elevators. I handed his shirt back over so he wasn't exposed in the middle of the lobby.

When the doors opened, there was a strange combination of perfect clarity and blurry-eyed bliss as he pushed me against the elevator wall, kissing me again as his hands seemed to touch me everywhere at once.

"Please," he ground out in my ear. "Please, tell me you're okay with this."

I nodded furiously as his lips caressed the shell of my ear. "Yes," I choked out. "God, yes."

The doors opened, and he led me sedately down the hall, whistling. He slipped his key card out of his pocket and pressed it against the locking mechanism. When the light flashed green, a tightening started in the pit of my stomach and spread down to my groin before flashing out to my fingers and toes.

He went in ahead of me, heading to the drawer of the table by the bed and pulling out a fistful of condoms. They fanned themselves out across the bed like a rainbow, and I did a happy dance on the inside. They were extra large, and there were plenty of them. _Oh, Lord, they were extra large and there were so many of them!_

"I've never done this before." I felt awkward admitting it, but some of the high was burning off and nerves were kicking in.

When I turned back to look at him, he was standing there only wearing his low slung, unfastened jeans. I studied his strong shoulders, his broad chest with the defined muscles, down his sculpted abs to the hip bones visible on either side. I think I must have started to sweat right about then, because the room became unbearably hot and I pulled my shirt away from my body to fan myself with it.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked quietly, concern etched on his face.

That simple sentence was all it took, really. Knowing that he was good with it either way gave me more confidence. I walked right up to him, taking him by the back of the head and bringing his mouth to mine. It was thrilling to have control over him, as his hands went to my waist and he swayed us, as though we were still dancing.

He broke away from my kiss, his hands stroking up and down my back. "Are you comfortable?"

He looked directly in my eyes, and I was lost to the honest gleam I saw there. "I am," I answered quietly, and I discovered that it was true.

"Then tell me when you're ready for me to fuck you, yeah?" His gruff words were softened by the way he circled me around the hotel room like we were waltzing. He pulled at the hem of my shirt, warm fingers touching the skin of my back. I stepped far enough away to pull my blouse over my head, and his gaze darkened as it landed on my bra. I was rather proud of the blue lace I'd recently purchased for this trip. I was suddenly eager for him to see the matching underwear, so I pulled my jeans off as well.

Everything moved faster then. Nearly naked equaled a fast forward button, and his jeans followed mine to the floor. He backed me to the bed, and my thighs rested against the mattress. Leaning around me, he swept the condoms away except for one, which he opened as he stared at me. My mouth watered as I watched him remove his underwear, straightening and showing his impressive penis. Like a hawk going in for the kill, I watched him roll the condom over his length, then I smirked as he hopped onto the bed, laying out with his arms behind his head.

I couldn't tell, but I had the feeling he was giving me all the control over our encounter. So I gave him a little show as I rolled my hips, removing my panties first and then shimmying as I took off my bra. I straddled him on the bed, trapping his cock between us as his hands massaged my breasts. When his fingers skimmed down my torso to my clit, I rocked towards him, moving over him until we both were moaning. I didn't mind at all when he gripped my hips and lifted me, settling me over his cock.

When I sank down on him, letting his size fill me completely, I couldn't believe the connection I felt to this stranger. He'd somehow hypnotized me, mesmerized me, and I couldn't get close enough to him as I lowered until our chests met. I kissed him, looking into his eyes as I moved over him, chasing some unknown glory that I had never truly felt before that moment. It came upon me fast and hard, and I cried out the Lord's name as I collapsed over his chest.

He took my shoulders and rolled us, and that cock of his went back to work, impaling me in the most delicious way. He was beautiful above me, his eyes closed tightly, his jaw clenched, that messy hair falling in his face even more as he swiveled his hips to bring himself satisfaction.

"My name is Bella," I breathed. My hands were clutching his shoulders, and his muscles tensed and relaxed as he slowed, looking at me.

He grinned, crooked and sweet. "Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is really mine," I laughed, and he began moving faster again, his long length sliding in and out, grunting his satisfaction as he grew nearer to his release. It was my name that fell from his lips as he orgasmed, stilling inside my body and holding me as close as two people can be.

"It really is nice to meet you. How long are you here?" He kissed my temple as he spoke.

"The rest of the week," I answered. "Then I go back to Seattle."

He lifted his head and looked at me. "That's where I'm from, Bella."

I gave him a huge grin. "So maybe we use all those colorful condoms you brought with you, and meet up again when we get home."

"Assuming I let you go at all."


	5. 8 Maids a Milking

"I can't believe you talked me into this stupid fucking costume, Hale!"

"Your tits look amazing, so suck it up and shut up, bitch," she called back at me.

Grumbling, I adjusted the minuscule skirt and thigh high stockings on my milkmaid costume for this party Rosalie was dragging me to. Fluffing my braids a little, I decided it was as good as it could get.

I teetered down the stairs in my stilettos, clinging to the railing for dear life. If I broke my ankle or my neck, Rose would be sorry.

She was in the living room, painting her lips siren red. I looked over her tiny nurse outfit, the fishnets and red heels. Her thick blonde hair was twisted into a bun, tendrils hanging artfully in her face.

"You are too perfect, for fuck's sake."

"Good, then it's time to go." She led the way out the door, and we walked down the block to the frat party. She was determined to hook me up with her boyfriend's friend, Edward Cullen. I'd had a crush on him for as long as I could remember, but I was positive that he wasn't interested in me. I didn't want to embarrass myself by throwing my tiny-costume clad body at him.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, and I followed Rose toward the beat of the music screaming out of the stereo system. I spotted Emmett dead ahead, probably at the same time Rose did. He towered over the crowd, his dark curly head bobbing in time to the music. I watched him dip his head a few inches, and my gaze refocused on the guy next to him. I would recognize Edward anywhere, even in the Iron Man costume. His mask was flipped up, and his green gaze suddenly pierced through me as he and I locked eyes.

I tugged at my skirt, but the material wasn't going to suddenly grow long enough to cover my boy shorts or my ass cheeks. Stumbling on the edge of the rug, I nearly launched myself at Edward freaking Cullen, which was pretty much the way I saw myself dying one day; of total embarrassment.

He grabbed me and righted me on my killer heels. "Whoa, you okay, Swan?"

I stuttered out a thanks, blushing furiously and feeling ten years younger. "Yeah, thanks," I mumbled, completely scarlet and glaring daggers at Rose's head.

"So, Rose, you said you were bringing a friend to hook up with Eddie. Where is she?"

Now Rose was glaring at Emmett as hard as she knew how. "It's Bella, you dumbass. I brought Bella."

"I know you brought Bella, but- _ohhh_." It appeared that the light had turned on in his brain.

Edward just chuckled. "Now I see why you threw yourself at me. You just have to ask, sugar."

"I'd rather be swallowed up by the hole in the ozone your giant ego has created," I retorted. Did he have to be a smart-ass as well as hot?

"It's not my ego that's giant, Swan." He smirked at me, and I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or smack him.

"One of these days you'll have to put your money where your mouth is, Cullen."

His eyes darkened on mine, and I knew my panties would squish when next I walked.

"Putting my mouth on you would be an honor." He licked his lips and my eyes were drawn to the action.

 _Fuck, Bella, pull it together._ "I'm going to dance," I announced. I needed some space before I made a bigger fool of myself.

Heading off alone, I snagged an unopened bottle of hard lemonade before I danced alone in an empty space of the living room. Well, 'dancing' would be a generous term for what I was doing. Raising my arms above my head, I swayed my hips in an offbeat tempo.

"Shouldn't you be fetching drinks, beer wench?" I heard in my ear as a solid wall of heat came up behind me.

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see. "I'm a milkmaid, so unless you've grown udders, I can't help you."

He laughed in my ear, and it went straight to her highness. "I know that you can help me with this one particularly… _hard_ problem I'm having under this suit."

Still swaying to the alt pop music, I replied with, "Dude, if you need help to pee you'll have to hit up Emmett or one of your other frat brothers."

"I like your wit, Swan. How come I've never noticed it before?" I felt the hard metal suit as he brushed up against my back.

"Because you've never seen me in a skirt short enough to show off my assets, with thigh high stockings and stilettos?"

"If you're implying I've never noticed you on campus in your sweats and 'Decaf Coffee Makes My Soul Hurt' tee, you're wrong."

Oh, wow. He's noticed me before? "That's my favorite shirt."

"Mine, too. Perfectly represents you, _Bella."_

Yeah, these shorts would have to be tossed after tonight. "Thank you, _Edward_ ," I replied quietly.

"Do you want to accompany me to my room?" he murmured in my ear.

Did I? Oh, yes I did. "Sure," I answered casually, which was totally fake. I started for the stairs, Edward's plastic costume brushing against me as he followed me closely. When his arm came around to point to the left, I moved inside the door to his room.

Not entirely typical of a frat boy, there were no clothes on the floor but there were half empty water bottles littering the desk and bedside table. The walls were a green color, like the shady moss that grew under the bushes in the forest. Which I'm sure is _not_ the same shade as his eyes.

"I didn't expect company," he said by way of explanation. Still, it could've been much worse.

As I stood there, I heard the flutter of plastic hitting the carpet, listened intently as he pulled the pieces of his disguise off and they thumped softly to the floor. I couldn't bring myself to turn, to discover if he was fully dressed or completely naked under that thing.

I found a sort of answer as he came up behind me; he was currently naked and pressed flush to the back of my body. I didn't have to wonder if he was turned on as much as I was, because his hard cock was pushing insistently against my lower back.

"Are you absolutely sure, Bella? I have condoms."

The breath I didn't realize I was holding rushed out, and I stumbled over words of assent. His hands touched my shoulders, running up each side of my neck to tilt my head. He kissed along the nape to my ear, rolling his tongue just behind it. I gripped the back of the armchair in front of me to keep my legs from giving out. Pushing on my back to lean me forward, his hands moved to cup my breasts as they spilled out over my costume top.

Shifting, Edward pushed my underwear out of his way, and his cock followed right after. I let out a gasping moan as he entered me, filled me. He grabbed my twin braids, pulling them behind my head and giving them a tug before running his hands over my ass. I couldn't remember ever feeling this satisfied, and I hadn't even come yet.

"You feel so fucking tight, Swan," he ground out.

His breath was coming out in grunts, and he was moving so roughly against me that I was moving the chair incrementally across the floor. I cried out when he lightly slapped my ass.

"Do you like that?"

At my fervid nod, he spanked me again, and I felt my orgasm rushing closer. He had the right angle to hit my g-spot and I clamped down around him as I said his name over and over, gripping the arm farthest from me for support.

"That's it, Bella, come for me," he said as he spanked my ass again.

It just kept coming like a steamroller, flattening me until I was slumped over the chair. He gripped my hips tightly as he emptied himself into the condom.

When he pulled out I groaned, sliding boneless to the floor. I was still dressed, but I watched a naked Edward strut into his bathroom, tossing the condom and washing up before returning to me. He picked me up, climbing into his bed with me.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," he remarked. I realized then that he'd done most of the talking.

"It really was," I agreed, still somewhat breathless.

"Can we do it again, maybe every day for the foreseeable future?"

I gasped. "You mean like-"

"Like dating. You know. If you want."

He was adorably flustered. "I'd love to."

His grin split his face. "And you thought I never noticed you."


	6. 7 Swans a Swimming

"But it's so fucking cold out!"

"It won't be so bad once we make it over to the hot tub."

"That's what you say now." She jogged in place, trying to psych herself up. "Tell me again when my tits turn to icebergs."

He snorted. "You'll still be hot to me, love."

"It's now or never, before I chicken out."

Edward opened the sliding glass door, and then the freezing air really hit. Bella squealed and made a dash for the hot tub to the left of the door on the deck. She quickly stepped over the edge and sank in up to her chin.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned, causing Edward to have not so pure ideas about her. He followed her in, wrapping his arms around her as they felt weightless in the hot water.

"We should've brought alcohol or something," Bella remarked, moving away from him and letting her hands float over the bubbles.

"Maybe. I just want to enjoy the hot water, and my hot wife."

She moved back to where he sat. "Smooth talker."

Edward reached for her, steadfastly untying Bella's bikini top and slipping it from between them and dropping it on the deck. She giggled, then gasped as his hands worked over her nipples. They leaned against the side, sitting on the bench seat and tangling their legs together.

"I want to make love to you, right here and right now." Bella's thighs tensed as Edward spoke in her ear. He moved his mouth down to suck on her neck, and his hands continued to play with her breasts.

"God, Edward, _yes."_

They worked together to move his board shorts down and off, Edward moaning in delight as she worked her hands over his cock. He desperately needed to be inside her, and shoved her bottoms down past her knees, pulling her into his lap. The water sloshed around them as they moved together, the warmth from it unable to compete with the heat rolling off of them. She wrapped her legs around him, taking him in deep.

He sat up on his knees, picking her up and resting her naked ass on the padded side of the hot tub. Her legs tightened around him, his arms engulfing her in his embrace to ward off the cold as he sank deeper into her hot core.

They both gasped for breath at the sensations, mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss. Teeth bumped and tongues stroked, breaths exchanging mouths as he continued pumping his hips.

"Fuck, Bella. _Fuck._ " Edward couldn't catch his breath, the pleasure was too much. His long fingers found their way to her clit, making her writhe in his arms.

"So close," she panted, her movements erratic and fast. "Edward. Edward!"

"That's it, Bella." Edward felt her clench and tighten around him as her body shook, her mouth open and her eyes glassy. He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her roughly as he emptied inside her with his own orgasm.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come out here," she mumbled before shivering.

He lowered her back into the waiting warmth of the hot tub, grinning into her skin. "Me, too."


	7. 6 Geese a Laying

**This is an (Un)Requited outtake. Soccerward and Weatherella enjoy a Seattle Christmas.**

* * *

We'd been back in Seattle for two weeks, and it had been worth it. Bella had the month off, and we would spend another week here before spending a week in Arizona. My parents had visited us for Thanksgiving, and it had gone very well. It was our first time cooking for company in our new place; I'd dazzled my wife with my stellar cooking skills, which mostly came from downloading recipes in my off season.

We weren't doing the cooking for Christmas, Rose was, but I planned to help her out. She and Emmett had been kind enough to invite us to stay in their home for the entire three weeks, so it was the least I could do.

I admit, I miss our friends. Seattle hadn't been my home for very long, but the friendships we made were solid and long lasting. We emailed, texted, and sent presents across country, but it wasn't as easy as occupying the same space.

Emmett is pouring drinks for us as I come back into the living room from checking on the ladies. They're wrapping presents and drinking wine, which I'm pretty sure bodes well for their husbands. Nothing like a drunk wife to make sexy times fun.

"Jasper, Alice says you can't drink unless you're staying the night. She's already sloshed," I inform him.

He chuckles and looks to Emmett. "Rose said we can have the pull out in the office, so don't forget me when you're pouring."

Emmett knew how the fuck to mix a drunk. I mean drink. I don't know what I mean anymore. The ladies join us after a while, and eventually we're falling over ourselves laughing. Alcohol and good friends mix well, the snow falling on the other side of the windows a nice backdrop. Though, nobody likes my idea of running out in it naked.

"Like the polar bear challenge, without the icy water!" Okay, Emmett's up for it. But nobody else is.

"That's right! We'd actually be doing you a favor, leaving out the part about the freezing water." My negotiating skills are severely impaired by the booze.

"Too warm and cozy in here," Alice mumbles. She's tucked into Jasper's side, eyes closed. I don't expect her to be awake much longer.

"Ally is right. It's warm in here, and I'm about ready for bed," Bella yawns to punctuate her thought, standing from her spot on the couch.

I perk the hell up at that. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go, sweetie. You're obviously tired."

Yep, just picture the guy biting his lip and doing a poor impression of the running man while grunting out his own tune. That's how excited I am to take her to bed.

She laughs at me, because really, who takes me seriously? I pinch her ass as I get up to stand with her.

"What the hell was that for?" she demands, hands on her hips.

"Emmett said they need a Christmas goose for dinner tomorrow. So, you just volunteered."

Bella rolls her eyes, and Emmett speaks up. "That was _my_ plan! Now I'll never be able to sneak up on Rosie tomorrow." He pouts a little, and it is actually kind of cute.

Bella carries on like we don't exist. "Rose, just come wake us when you get up. We'll help with breakfast, and then we can do our gift exchange."

"Shhhhh," I put my finger over her mouth to shut her up, dragging out my shushing. Rose lifts her eyebrow in my direction. "Enter that room at your own risk, Rosalie, my dear."

"What, do you sleep naked? I doubt that would bother me," Rose smirks. She waves off Emmett's indignant shout.

I lean toward Rose to make my point, then have to grab Bella to keep from falling face forward. She gives me an amused look and pats my hand.

"Rose, Rose, _Rose_." I shake my head. "It's not the fear of this glorious body being seen, it's the fear of seeing me and Admiral Winky impaling your best friend in her-"

"Oh my God!"

"Stop talking right now!"

"Hell yeah! I'll wake you, no problemo, Edward."

"Jesus, I'm calling it a night."

I guess I closed down the bar. "Thank you, and goodnight," I mock bow.

I take Bella's hand as much to touch her as to steady myself as we go down the hallway. I close the door behind us, watching Bella grab her nightgown and slip her pants off. She gets her shirt removed before I pounce, spinning her to face me and unclasping her bra myself.

"You didn't think I was kidding, did you, lovely?"

She smiles at me, a patient mother to an unruly child. "I thought we were going to sleep." I tweak her nipple, and she yelps. "Incorrigible!"

"I know." I give her a tiny kiss and leave her alone, taking my own clothes off as she pulls her pretty lavender nightgown over her head.

She gets in the bed and switches off the lamp, and I get in naked beside her. Curling into her side, I start a path with my fingers. Across her collarbones, over her shoulder and down her arm. Tracing her palm, then slipping down to her thigh. I let my hand roam as far down her leg as I can reach, then go back up, finding her hand again, her arm, then detouring to her breasts. They peak under the silk, tight buds begging to be touched. I listen to her breathing, intrigued at the hitching sound when I pass over her stomach.

"Edward," she moans quietly.

Smiling in the dark, I lean over her. "Yes?"

"Don't stop," she whispers.

Even though I didn't need verbal encouragement, I love when she asks for more. My hands find their way under her gown, slipping her panties down until she kicks them off under the sheet. Parting her with my fingers, the warmth that spreads from the contact sings in my veins.

Moving, shifting closer, I dominate her body until we join together. Breaths mingle in the night, the tart taste of alcohol lingering. Arching and bowing, we meet and separate, yet always connected. I know her body better than my own, know how to orchestrate pinnacles of ecstasy. I'm so close to heaven I'm about to high five Jesus when she moans out long and low, my name a guttural growl from her lips.

"I will love you forever, Bella," I whisper in her ear, just before I collapse with the intensity of my release.

Her hands run through my hair. "Now will you let me sleep?"

I laugh at her just a bit, quietly in my throat. "Of course."

She snuggles into my side when I roll next to her, proof that she needs me as much as I need her.

* * *

 **See you on Monday.**


	8. 5 Golden Rings

"We have to use all five condoms? Whose stupid idea was that?"

"Yours, when you said we should come up with an Olympic challenge. Only they aren't blue, yellow, black, green, and red. They're just sort of a gold color."

She groaned. "I didn't mean a sex challenge. I won't be able to walk."

He stepped closer, his strut confident. "Then once a day for five days."

"Just because you want to get laid-"

"No, because I really want to get laid by _you._ "

She inhaled sharply, her tongue peeking out to touch her lips. " _Me_?"

"Yes, Bella. We've been dating for a couple of months. I don't want to pressure you, I just want you to know how much I crave being inside you," he finished in a low, velvet voice.

"Oh…"

His head dipped to hers, kissing her like he'd done countless times. But he moved sinuously against her, his body pressed to hers. He'd waited patiently, but he hoped she'd finally agree.

"I… I think it's a daunting idea." His eyes questioned her until she elaborated. "But we should give it a shot."

Edward had a Cheshire-sized smile on his face.

By day five, Bella had learned many things. She didn't know there were so many positions to choose from. She didn't know she could come so hard without any outside influence. And she didn't know how gentle and loving Edward could be.

She'd had a long day at work, and was laying in the tub when there was a knock. She groaned, not wanting to get out to see who it was.

"Bella?" she heard. It was Edward. "I used the key you gave me, I hope you don't mind."

His voice drew closer as he spoke, and for a second Bella panicked. Then she remembered all the ways he'd seen her naked in the last few days.

"I'm in here," she called out. "I had a long day," she said by way of explanation when his head appeared around her door.

"I can go, if you're not up for company."

She smiled warmly at him. "No, we agreed on you coming over. Just give me a few more minutes in here, and we can make some dinner."

Edward had better ideas. He sat on the edge of her garden tub, taking her foot out of the water and rubbing the sole. "Tell me about your day."

Bella's eyes rolled back as he massaged the arch of her foot. "The new girl, Heidi." She paused to let out a little moan. Leaning back in the warm, fragrant water, she continued. "She needed me to hold her hand through everything. She's completed training, shadowed Kate for a week, and still doesn't know what she's doing."

"Hmm. That must have made your job harder." He switched to her other foot.

"I had to constantly stop what I was doing to explain in detail what she should have already known. I thought she had experience, that's supposedly why they hired her. Apparently not."

"Do you feel like getting out?" he murmured.

Bella opened her eyes to find her very handsome boyfriend standing by her tub with a fluffy towel hanging open in his outstretched arms. She pushed the drain toggle with her toes, rising and letting the water rush off her body in rivulets. She slowly stepped over the edge, her eyes locked on Edward's. When he folded her up in the towel, he kept his arms around her and kissed her temple before picking her up.

When he reached the bedroom, Edward laid her out on her bed. When she would have sat up, he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. Caressing his way down her body, he massaged over her breasts, down her rib cage to her abdomen. When she gasped, his tongue had found her inner thighs and moved closer to her core. His mouth touched her center, and she bucked, only to tense with her legs wide as he slipped his fingers inside her. Bella had never been worshiped before, but that's exactly what Edward did every time they made love.

His tongue circled her clit, his fingers moving to that magical place he always found with his dick. She shuddered at the overwhelming sensations, crying out her lover's name as she flew over the cliff she'd previously clung to.

Panting, she reached for Edward and found purchase on his shoulder, urging him closer. He crawled his way up her body, then lying behind her, he kissed her back softly.

"Why don't you rest, and I'll cook?" he said huskily.

She looked over her shoulder to gaze into his green depths, seeing the suppressed hunger there. "I'd much rather you finish making love to me."

"Aren't you tired?" He had no intention of pushing himself on her.

"A little," she admitted honestly. Biting her lip, she said what was on her mind, what her body craved. "But after that orgasm, I feel empty. I need you to be inside me."

The heat flashed in his eyes at her words, and he picked up her top leg, moving closer to press fully against her back. "I would never turn down an offer like that."

He held the tip of his cock, running it through her slick folds before he pushed inside her. Everything focused in on the sensations again, the tingling and gathering warmth, the fulfilling feeling of being connected as one.

He fondled her breasts as he moved his hips, and she hitched a loud breath at the way he made her feel. His long moan was a thrill to her ears, and he gathered her close as his orgasm spilled out of him.

"Five days, the best idea you ever had."

She giggled. "You forgot the last condom."

He looked her in the face. "Shit, I'm sorry." He started to move away, but she stopped him.

"It's okay. We talked about this, I know you've been tested and I'm covered. We don't ever have to use the last one."

"Maybe it can be symbolic. The best five days of my life."

She giggled again. "Where's that dinner you promised?"

"Coming right up, my love."


	9. 4 Calling Birds

"Why do you do this to me?" I groaned. "Why do I _let_ you?"

"I can't live without you, Bella," was his standard response.

"You do. Every day, you go about your life like we never mattered. Like _I_ never mattered."

We'd done this dance over and over, circling the truth and hurting ourselves in the process. We were bad for each other, but it didn't stop us.

"I can't." I shook my head, but he couldn't see me.

"Yes, you can. Come over, Bella," he crooned over the phone.

"No, Edward." I knew it was futile. He knew it too.

"I'll see you soon." There was silence as he hung up, but the lack of noise didn't clear my confused head.

I went. Of course I went. I didn't know how to help myself, and I never could deny him anything.

He pounced as soon as the door opened, dragging me inside and shoving me against the closed door. My hands were held above my head as he kissed me, pouring his desire into me only for it to overflow back onto him. He gripped my hips tightly, pulling my lower half flush against his until I could feel his erection grinding into me.

We frantically stripped off our clothes, tossing items to the floor and over our heads. When we were pressed skin to skin, I moaned at the contact that felt like being home. I was miserable without him, lonely and sleepless, restless and bitchy.

But here, like this, I felt complete. I clutched at his back as he kissed my neck, laughed breathlessly as he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He covered me, filled me, and I was complete.

"God damn, you're perfect, Bella."

Useless words, since he would let me go again in the morning.

He'd always been good with his cock, and this time was no different. His strong, sure strokes proved that he lusted after me, nothing else. Still, I was helpless against the feelings of pleasure and surrender he elicited as he pumped in and out of me. His muscles flexed in his ass when I grabbed on, forcing him to move faster. I needed fast, hard, and dirty.

It didn't take long for my climax to overtake me, his name expelling from my lips on a hiss. His came shortly after, and he collapsed his weight on me briefly.

"Get off me," I grumbled, pissed that I'd succumbed yet again.

He merely laughed and rolled off me, the smug bastard. I started to stand, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You'll stay?" he asked, and I despised the vulnerability I heard, because it made me weak.

I nodded, and when he let go I went into his bathroom. My reflection looked freshly fucked, but my eyes were haunted. I didn't know why I kept running back, why I couldn't move on and date like a normal girl.

When I stepped back out and saw his angel's face with closed eyes, I knew the reason why. I was desperately in love with him, and no one else could compare to that feeling.

I sank down on the bed, pulling his quilt up to my chin and burrowing into his scent. I hated myself all over again as I snuggled into his embrace when he wrapped his long arms around me.

His next words brought me up short. "I broke up with her."

My breath caught in my throat. "You- you did?" I was at the point where I was terrified to hope.

He cleared his throat. "I don't love her. I couldn't be with her, couldn't picture this moment with her."

I looked up to face him. "Are you telling me you never slept with her?"

Edward looked at me apprehensively. "That's what I'm saying."

My heart soared, but I was pissed that he'd put me through that, put _us_ through that. "Why, then? Why was she so fucking important that you broke up with me? Why did you call me here all the time, knowing you weren't giving her a chance?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I thought I needed her, I thought I had to have her. But it's you, Bella. I have to have _you_. I _need_ you."

My body trembled. "I hate you for that." His eyes widened, but we had the same basic argument each time we were together, where I never failed to tell him how much I hated him.

"Bella-"

"But I love you, and I need you. That's why I kept coming back, despite you being with _her_." I took a deep lungful of air. "But if you ever do that again, I'm done. I can't go through that again, seeing the way you watched her. Like she was the only person in the world."

" _You_ are that to me, _you_ are the only person in the world. I see it so clearly now, Bella. I'm sorry, truly."

I could only nod against his throat, knowing this love would eventually consume me.


	10. 3 French Hens

We had the perfect suite, with the Eiffel Tower shining in the distance as we stood looking out the floor to ceiling windows. I moved her hair off her shoulders, kissing the column of her neck. Her eyes closed, and her head tilted to the side.

"Edward," she whispered.

"I'm going to take you right here, up against this window." She whimpered as my tongue laved the spot behind her ear. "Everyone in this city, going about their evening, will be witness to how much you turn me on."

I doubted anyone would actually be able to see us on the forty-third floor. Her hand snaked up behind my head, and I pressed my cock into her ass, grinding against her and earning a moan. I turned her in my arms, and her eyes glowed up at me.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I responded.

Her lips worked over my neck as I made my way to removing her clothes. When she was bare before me, I swiftly removed the last barrier of clothing on me, and pressed her fantastic ass up to the darkened glass.

Running just the tips of my fingers over her soft, flushed skin, I skimmed down to the back of her kneecap. Hitching her leg higher, I pressed my cock to her pussy, teasing her as I kissed her deeply, angling our bodies until we felt like one. I needed to join with her body until we truly _were_ one, so I shifted my stance, bracing my hands on the glass behind my new wife's head as I entered her. Her legs went around my waist, too short to stand alone while I fucked her.

"Imagine the whole city of Paris is watching your glorious ass," I growled into her ear.

"Edward," she breathed. "So hot."

I snaked my tongue out, stroking along the column of her neck as I pumped in and out of her. She had to grab my shoulders, holding on so she wouldn't slip around on the glass. Despite my words, I had no desire to look further at the sights glowing past the window. I only had eyes for Bella, as her face grew more flushed, her eyes closed and her breathing became loud.

"How do you touch that spot, _God_."

"You're just lucky, I guess."

She spared me a light laugh that turned into a wanton moan as her orgasm neared. "I am," she agreed.

My hips seemed to move on their own, searching for the feeling that rivaled the craziest high. "My cock feels so good, pounding your pussy until I can make you scream." My words puffed out over the skin behind her ear, and I felt her clenching around me. "That's it, baby, come on my cock."

She whimpered, and the tightening increased as she went screaming over the edge. I moved faster, the feeling of her coming around me spurring on my own orgasm. When I ground my pelvis into hers, I slapped the window by her head, cussing and groaning.

When the high wore off, she picked her head up from where she'd dropped it on my shoulder. "Sightseeing now has a new meaning to me."

I just laughed and kissed her cheek.


	11. 2 Turtle Doves

**I wrote this first, and it inspired me into all 12 stories. I admit that I really love this.**

 **Turtle doves form strong pair bonds, and are often considered symbols of true love.**

 **Part One- The End**

* * *

On the twenty-third of December in the city of Seattle, Edward and Bella Cullen were shiny and polished at their company's Christmas party. The party last year had not been as large, but this year Edward had more success for his business, and more clients and employees to attend. What he didn't know, what he soon would find out, was that his wife was substantially more miserable than the previous year.

Edward had put everything he had into his business, working all hours of the day and night, travelling to clients and conventions, hiring more employees to fill in the blanks. For him, this was a celebration of the end of the nonstop working hours.

But Bella was fed up. She'd agreed to the long hours, she'd even put them in with him in the beginning, and that was fine, it was what they'd agreed on. What she couldn't stand anymore was the continuation of him sleeping at the office when there was now plenty of staff to go around. The worst thing of all, the thing that punched her in the gut, was the personal assistant that Edward hired six months ago. Tanya wore the most inappropriate attire, and Bella was sick of the way she flirted with her married boss. She felt heartsick at the way all of the female employees whispered that Edward had already succumbed to Tanya's charms because his own wife had gotten fat.

Maybe Edward was celebrating his success, but Bella was mourning the end of her marriage. She planned to ask for a divorce by the New Year.

When the revelry was over, and the hotel's cleaning crew was working on making the ballroom look presentable again, Edward led Bella to the rental cabin at the back of the hotel property. It was snowing lightly, and she burrowed into her coat silently. She'd had to buy winter clothes a size bigger this year, and the thought niggled at her mind, distressing her. Surely Edward was disgusted with her; they never made love anymore, he was never home in time to eat dinner with her. He was most likely having an affair with his secretary, which was so cliché she wanted to puke.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked after letting them inside. He moved to the fire started by the concierge before they arrived, hoping to warm up. He barely heard her quiet 'no' before he glanced up to see her moving to the bathroom with her small bag. He frowned as she closed the door behind her.

Bella washed her face and brushed her teeth, dressing in her favorite sleep tank and boxers. When she emerged, she folded her arms across herself until she located the hotel robe and slipped her arms inside it, feeling more comfortable with her body covered.

"Bella? You've been awfully quiet this evening. Do you not feel well?" Edward took the chair next to hers, studying the frowning exhaustion on her face.

"I'm fine." She ran her hand over her face, her nerves raw and setting her on edge. "Actually, that's a lie. I want a divorce," she spit out.

"What the _fuck_?" he exploded. "What would make you say such a thing?" Edward was beyond shocked. He didn't understand why she'd say it, or worse, why she'd mean it.

"I'm just _done_ living alone, Edward. You're never home. What is the point of being married if we never spend a minute of time together?"

She didn't even sound mad, which scared Edward more than anything. "We agreed that I would spend my time at the office until things were settled. I know I've been absent, but we discussed this ahead of time. I thought we were on the same page." He was really starting to panic.

"I know that," she said harshly. "I also know that things have evened out, and you're still not coming home at night."

"I've gotten there with your help, with your support. Everything has just finally reached a point where I feel like I can let go a little, and that's the biggest relief."

"Whether you loosen the reins or not, I'm done. I'd meant to wait until after the holidays, but I just can't do it anymore."

He breathed raggedly for a few minutes, trying to absorb her words, but he just couldn't. "I think that if you sleep on it, maybe you'll change your mind. This is not what I want, Bella."

She knew that sleeping on it would only harden her resolve, but _he_ knew there was no way he was going to let her sleep. Just like there was no way in hell he was letting her go. Maybe it took throwing around words like 'divorce' before two people realized what they really and truly wanted for their lives.

Bella was simply weary of being alone so often. She had a career that demanded her attention, but she still managed to be at home in the evenings, sometimes in time to eat dinner all by herself. Edward's company had been young enough that he needed to devote himself to it fully, or it could collapse, but no more. She could deal with that if she thought there was an end in sight.

What she couldn't accept were the rumors that the only reason he stayed so late every single night was to fuck his secretary. She'd never liked his choice, couldn't stand to be in her presence, and knew without a doubt that the woman wanted to sleep with her husband because she'd told her that much.

Edward was clueless to that tidbit of information. He didn't hire Tanya because of the way she looked or the clothing choices that bordered on inappropriate. He didn't notice her, he only had eyes for his wife. He had never considered being unfaithful, and had no idea that she thought that now.

Bella didn't know what else to say to her husband of five years. She sighed wearily and climbed into the large, soft bed. At least she had the chance to lay beside him one last time.

Edward finished his nightly ritual, leaving his shirt off and retiring in his underwear. When he saw Bella curled up on the very edge of the bed with her back to the middle, it saddened him, and he climbed in resolutely.

Reaching across the expanse, he gently touched her shoulder with his fingertips. "There's no need to be way over there."

She shivered at the simple, yet longed-for touch. "I'm tired, Edward."

"I know you are." The deep sadness at the underlying truth could be heard in his voice. "Please, just let me hold you."

Reluctant at first, she slowly rolled until she was flat on her back. Edward scooted closer until their arms brushed. The familiar spark of lust was there, and he intended to capitalize on it. Just the tips of fingers at first, trailing over her knuckles and across the back of her hand. Up the delicate wrist bones, tickling the fine hairs on her forearm. She gasped quietly, unable to hold in the way he made her feel. Just to _feel_ again, anything at all, was overwhelming.

When he shifted to face her, his questing fingers grazed her jaw before roaming to the back of her skull to massage. She breathed out loudly again, and he smiled in the dark room. Lips followed, grazing her jawline with a whisper of touch. "I want to make love, Bella, like we used to. It's been so long, and you're leaving me in the morning."

Knowing it was futile to pretend to either of them that she didn't want that, she nodded. Realizing he couldn't really see her nod, she spoke on a breath of air. "I want it, too. One last time."

Feeling the thrill of victory course through him, his blood sang in his veins, throbbing into his cock. He wanted his wife, wanted to make love to her again, but mostly he wanted the chance to fuck her until she forgot the word divorce. He would be the only thought on her mind tonight, and hopefully for the rest of their lives.

He rose up on his hands, hovering over her prone body. Recalling the way her luscious curves filled his hands, he leaned down onto an elbow, relaxing on his side. His free hand stroked over her skin, feather light touches that made her shiver. Her collarbones, her throat, into her hair. His nose skimmed along her cheek, brushing her nose. She lifted her face in an effort to kiss him, but he deflected. She tried to stifle her annoyance; one of the things she missed the most was the way he could kiss her senseless with those lips.

Edward had only one goal. He was going to drive her to the brink of insanity before making her come as many times as she physically could. Then he would finally fuck her until she was sore, crying out his name, and remembering why they got married in the first place.

He figured he was off to a good start when she stuttered out a low moan. He moved from light touches to kneading, squeezing and groping her breasts, thumb flicking at her nipples, tight beneath the thin tank top she liked to sleep in. His hot mouth hovered before taking one into his mouth, and Bella thought she would come up off the bed. Her body arched like he'd pulled a string, connected to him even subconsciously.

His hands moved again, stroking under the edge of her shirt. Across her abdomen where the muscles tightened, across her rib cage where her breaths labored through her lungs. Roaming touches ignited a path of fire, lower now, lower until her shorts became an obstacle. When he slid them down an inch, she began to pant. Nobody had touched Bella there in months, unless she counted her own two hands. Still he did no more than light passes, causing her to quiver with need.

Wanting to move things along, she sat up, yanking her tank over her head. The look in his eyes satisfied her, the carnal lust sending her into a high. He touched her, avoiding her sensitive nipples, making circles around her breasts, ghosting over her ribcage again.

Edward shifted lower and she thought she'd won. He knew by the sharply inhaled breath that Bella expected more than him rubbing her feet. The arches, then the ankles, up to her calves. She didn't know her legs could be so erogenous, but she quickly realized they were as he moved to her knees, teasing behind the bend. Her legs came up, bent and resting open, hoping for relief.

Edward chuckled to himself. He wasn't going to make it that easy on her. He did find his way to her creamy thighs, and he loved that she was fuller there than when they'd first met. She had curves that she feared were unattractive, but he loved for her to be healthy, not merely skinny.

He nipped at the flesh of her inner thighs with his soft lips, and she gasped. "If I forgot to tell you how much I love your body, I apologize. If I forgot to show you, let me make it up to you now."

She moaned wantonly as he massaged and worked his way to her shorts, lowering them until he was facing her pussy. It _had_ been too long, he thought. He skimmed around her wetness, still teasing her until she arched again, hoping to force him to do something, _anything_.

He didn't. He moved back up her body, kissing and licking every available bit of her skin. She mewled, she shuddered, she writhed, as hot breath and tongue met with soft nerve endings lit like a live wire. Every piece of her was on the verge of explosion, and her walls clamped together in search of release that she couldn't yet find.

Edward was pleased with himself. He knew she was going out of her mind, that he was making her feel crazy with lust. He would wait until she begged, and then she would be rewarded. He took his time, mostly focused where he knew she liked to be touched the most, sucking on her throat and playing with her nipples. She made him so hard with her noises that he was leaking, holding on to his control as tightly as he knew how. He would wait until the time was right before he got his own reward.

"God, _please_ Edward," she gasped, and he grinned. "Please, _please_!" she cried as she writhed.

"Oh, baby, you just had to ask," he responded as his hands went to her pussy, finally giving her what she wanted.

He slipped his long fingers inside her wetness, feeling the warmth and contracting muscles. He stroked with a curled finger, and she bucked. His thumb moved to her clit, and she immediately cried out. Knowing she was close from the foreplay, he worked her in circles until she shuddered, panting out incoherent words.

She reached for him, and he kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers. He didn't remove his hands, but continued to work her into another frenzy. As her second orgasm came over her, he kissed her with all of his love, accepting her cries into his mouth.

Just as Bella thought he would finally lose his shorts and put that cock to good use, he shifted his weight down her body, back to resting between her legs. His tongue darted out, and her clit was already sensitive from his fingers. She cried out, disbelieving that he was still only concerned with her pleasure.

"I don't think I can take any more," she panted.

"But you can, my love. And you will." He spoke against her skin, and she felt the vibrations straight to her core. There was a heat building, starting at her toes as they curled, then moving up the nerves in her legs until it expanded in her abdomen. The fire spread, consuming her limbs until she was certain she was nothing but a pile of ash, and her muscles convulsed involuntarily.

"Edward! Oh, _God_!" she screamed.

He slipped his hands under her backside, licking her one last time before rolling her over. He ran his hands over her ass, pulling at her hips until she was braced on her hands. Bella gripped the bedding in her fists, reeling from three orgasms as Edward pulled his boxers off, leaning over her and kissing her shoulder blades and neck. She whimpered, reaching back to him wherever her hand could make purchase. Pausing in the ravishing of his wife, Edward took her hand in his and squeezed it before moving to line up behind her. He smacked her ass twice as she moaned and whined before pushing his hard cock all the way into her pussy.

He had to still himself as she cried out again, afraid he'd blow too soon. She felt so good, and her ass looked amazing from his vantage point. He pulled out all the way, slamming back inside her as she shouted. He started a fast rhythm, pounding into her from behind as they both gasped for breath.

Bella knew that she was going to come again by the way he stroked her from the inside at that angle, at the most tender spot. It was bone crushing when she shattered, her loud moans muffled in the pillow. If she thought he was going to give her a rest after that, she was wrong.

Edward pulled out, his hands roaming over soft skin before he turned her back over by the shoulders. Looking down at her flushed face, he rubbed his hard length over her folds before dipping back inside. She met his gaze, and was startled to see the love overflowing from his eyes. It was a shock, to realize how wrong she'd been.

"I love you, Bella, and that's _never_ going to change." His hips pressed tightly to hers, moving away slowly before meeting again. "Did you think I was faking, every time I was lying next to you?"

"I- I didn't know what to think." She shook her head as he leaned toward her, tears escaping as he kissed her tenderly, hips still moving. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Edward increased his pace, thrusting harder and deeper as he labored for breath, and Bella gripped his arms, pulling his body flush to hers. Her hands clutched at his back, trying to meld them together as one. When his tempo increased, and he lost the control he'd thought he had, she screamed his name loudly as her sensitive body betrayed her, orgasming one more time.

"I love you, Edward," she said, short of breath, as he emptied inside her.

They slept, sated and exhausted, and curled around each other.

* * *

 **Part two is tomorrow.**


	12. 1 Partridge in a Pear Tree

**When two people who've lost their way come back together to create one.**

 **Part Two- The Beginning**

* * *

When they woke late in the morning, they discovered their little cabin had been snowed in. Bella laughed at the snow drift that had built up outside their door, blocking them inside their cocoon.

Edward raided the mini bar for chocolate and liquor, and they ate leftovers from the party placed in the fridge the previous night by an employee.

While they sat naked together on the bed, he realized it had been a very long time since he'd seen her without her clothes on. He was dying to ask her why she'd wanted a divorce; he didn't think it was merely the hours he worked.

Satisfied with the night and the morning, Bella sat against her husband, resting on his chest and running her hands over his forearms. "How do you manage to stay so toned when you work so much?" she murmured, tracing the definition of his muscles.

He frowned. "I use the gym in the company's building."

"Oh." Her continued movements nagged him, but he couldn't place why.

"Does it… bother you… that I don't?" she said hesitantly.

"Don't what?" His frown deepened, and he covered her hands with his. "Bella, what's going on? What was last night really about?"

She wouldn't look him in the eye, even when he shifted his head to try. Finally he grasped her face and stared until she met his gaze.

"I've gotten fat," she whispered, hating the tremulous sound of her voice.

There was nothing but silence as he tried to process her absurd words, and she felt ashamed for having pointed it out.

" _What_? What the fuck are you talking about?" This confused him almost as much as when she'd asked for a divorce.

"I've gained weight over the last year. At first, it was only ten pounds and I didn't care so much. Then it was twenty, and thirty, until I had to go up a few sizes. I feel fat, and the women talk about me behind my back, only they don't know I can hear them." She was sobbing at the end of her tirade, and Edward had wrapped his arms around her and started rocking.

"Baby, I don't care. I never have. You're beautiful to me, and I love your body. Didn't I show you last night how much I love it?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know!" she sobbed.

"If I made you feel bad about yourself because I never thought to tell you I didn't mind the weight, or I forgot to compliment you, I'm really fucking sorry." He thought about something she'd said, and he was floored. "What women?" he demanded. She shook her head. "Tell me!"

"Your employees," she mouthed.

"Are you kidding me? My employees had the gall to disrespect my wife? Which ones?" He untangled himself and stood, forgetting his nakedness. "I'll fire them right now, tell me which ones!"

She'd never been more turned on by her husband as he stood there, undignified as he paced naked, indignation all over his face. His cock was partially hard, raised and pointing in her direction. She giggled through her tears. She couldn't help herself, she giggled at the absurdity of it.

"Edward."

"Did you just laugh at me?" He strode to her, pulling her up to her knees to meet his height.

"You look wonderful, pacing like a proud lion around the room."

His grin was quick, and he pressed his mouth to hers, devouring her lips with his. "You were gorgeous at the party last night, did I forget to tell you?"

She snorted. "It took me two months to find that dress, and I stuffed my fat into Spanx to look decent."

"What the hell is a Spanx?"

She giggled again. "Body shaper. Don't worry about it."

"Well, your tits looked amazing, as they do now." His hands were everywhere, and she moaned as he dipped his head to lick at her breasts.

"What about Tanya?" the words lurched out of her mouth unbidden.

His movements came to an abrupt halt. "What does my assistant have to do with anything?"

Bella sighed. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Come on, now you have to tell me. Has she done something?"

Bella sat back, pulling a pillow around to hold in front of her. "She told me she was going to sleep with you," she said in a tiny voice.

He inhaled sharply. " _What_?" He felt like that was all he'd been saying for the past two days.

"Every time I was there, she would criticize my outfit, my hair. She told me you were tired of me, that I was the fat and ugly wife, but she was the young and exciting mistress."

He took her shoulders, sitting next to her on the bed. "She's fired. I'll call her today and tell her. That's despicable, I _cannot_ _believe_ she said all of that."

"You can't fire her on Christmas Eve, Edward." She traced patterns on the pillow in her lap.

"The fuck I can't. No one talks to my wife like that!" he shouted.

"I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. How long has it been going on?"

Bella looked at the pillow she was fidgeting with. "Since the day I met her."

Edward groaned. "No wonder you were sick of me. Bella, you know that none of that is true, right?" She didn't answer him. "Right?"

"The others whispered that you stayed at night to fuck her in your office, because you were tired of your dumpy wife."

Her voice was quiet and pained. Edward felt his heart break for his wife, because he'd been too foolish to notice that his staff was hideous. He scrubbed his hand through his hair.

"They fed your insecurities, and it damn near ruined our marriage!" He was back to pacing, only this time Bella didn't find it funny.

"I understand that you're mad at me, Edward."

"Mad at you? I'm fucking pissed at the staff I trusted! They've betrayed me by doing this." He knelt by the bed, taking her hands. "I do wish you'd told me." She gave a wan smile, and he brushed her hair off her face. "I don't ever want you to feel unwanted or inadequate. I love you, and your body turns me on."

He brought her hand down as he stood, and together they stroked the fullness of his cock, the proof that she did indeed turn him on. When he moved over her, pushing her back into the bed, she smiled genuinely at him. She'd been foolish to not tell him what she'd been feeling, but she'd been afraid of rejection. The insecurities were in her own head, not a reflection of how he felt.

"I love you, and that's _never_ going to change," he repeated his words from the night before as he nipped at her skin. She wrapped her legs around him and was thrilled at the strength she had to pull him to her.

When his cock slipped inside her waiting body, she felt more connected to him than she ever had before. She felt like they were a team again.

"They're all fired," he groaned, working his hips against hers. "I'll hire hot men for you to ogle."

She laughed breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair and dragging his lips down to hers. "I only want to ogle you," she responded.

"I love you, my gorgeous wife."

"I love you too, Edward. I love you so much."

They had the best Christmas of their marriage that year.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy whichever holiday you celebrate, and cherish the time with your loved ones.**


End file.
